Shadowed
by Soul-Shard-Wielder
Summary: The Nerima Wrecking Crew has always been ruled by the past. Now the least likely to break out will try to escape the chains placed on them.


Shadowed  
  
by Soul_Shard_Wielder  
  
Ranma 1/2 is the property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Parts of this already-iffy story are scammed off of KenshinRC's "Never Forgetting"  
  
(A Ranma/Onegai Teacher cross). Pardon and Domo arigato gozimasu.  
  
A shadowed figure crept into Nabiki's room. She, because she was most  
  
definitely female, moved silently to a locked drawer in the desk. Taking a wire   
  
out of her hair, she then picked the lock(a mickey-mouser), opened the drawer,  
  
took out several objects, then closed the drawer and replaced the lock. To even   
  
a skilled observer, it would look like nothing had happened.   
  
She sneaked out of the room afterwords. Taking a check of the objects,   
  
she nodded to herself. She then headed to the dojo.   
  
Feeling the broads at first, she then prys up a loose one. Placing the   
  
objects under the floor, she replaced the board and went back upstairs.  
  
All the while, Ranma was having another fitful sleep.  
  
youknowmreowranmanodongonnayouhavegomommytoletusmreowmmmmreowoutsometimehelppeas  
  
reowranmanodongonnayouhavegomommytoletusmreowmmmmreowsometimehelppeasyouhavego  
  
mommytoletusmreowmmmmreowsometimehelppeasmmmmreowsometimehelppeasyouknowmreow  
  
ranmanodongonnayoumreowmmmmreowsometimehelppeasegomommytoletusmreowmmmmreowsome  
  
mommytoletusmreowmmmmreowtimehelppeasyouhavego!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"AHHHHHHH! AHH! ah he." Ranma woke up screaming and tried to calm down.  
  
*&*@&@$*   
  
Key word here: tried. Ranma gets nailed by a sign saying 'stupiboy, godasleep'  
  
being held by panda-Genma and sent back to dreamland.  
  
School...  
  
Ranma just grumbled as he walked out of the class and stood in the   
  
hallway while holding the buckets of water into the air.  
  
Though he didn't mind missing class since holding buckets is what he   
  
did constantly at school and it was a lot more fun since he can train instead of   
  
listening to dumb boring lectures from stupid teachers, it bothered him that he   
  
was thinking of something important and then was forced to lose his thought to a   
  
stupid problem.  
  
*idiot*  
  
"Feh…who needs math? I'm going to be the best martial artist in the   
  
world. No need for math, I just need to know how to use my fist."  
  
"That is right Ranma, master the fist while I still defeat you with   
  
my brain."  
  
*what*  
  
Ranma turned to the side to see an approaching figure walking toward   
  
him.  
  
"Nabiki…"  
  
*you*  
  
Ranma curled his lips in defiance as he watched one of his hated foe   
  
walk up to him seductively with her hips swaying and her head tilted the side to   
  
show a lustful look, but though it seemed enticing, she was deadly as a snake.   
  
They wait til you get close so they can strike and then it's over.  
  
"Oh hello Ranma…fancy meeting you here. Seems you got kicked out of   
  
class again hmmm? I guess you overslept again?"  
  
*hsss*  
  
Nabiki smirked as she crossed her hands together while leaning   
  
toward Ranma to give another condescending smirk at her quick way to make money.  
  
"So what? I always do this…besides who needs school… I need time to   
  
train."  
  
Nabiki lifted up her hands mockingly while nodding her head.  
  
"Of course, of course Saotome-kun, you don't need school, all you   
  
have to do is train to be the best at fighting, while doing a few scandalous   
  
poses for me in some lingerine underwear and such for the nice crowd. I'm sure   
  
the people will be drooling off your skills as a martial artist or is that your   
  
curse? After all, school will never teach you how to come up with a cure…"  
  
*he doesn't need one, anymore*  
  
Ranma growled at Nabiki who had her hand patting his cheek.  
  
"Can it Nabiki. I don't need you to insult me for the things I do,   
  
especially insulting me about my curse."  
  
*which is not a curse*  
  
Nabiki smirked while putting hands on her skirt. She then put her hands in a   
  
mocking afraid look."  
  
"Oh? Am I making you angry Ranma? Is the big, bad martial artist getting   
  
annoyed by a poor little girl like me? What are you going to do? Beat me up?"  
  
Then she smiled evilly as she waggled a finger at him.  
  
*keep it coming, "Nabi-chan", and you'll see*  
  
"Oh wait, I forgot, you can't hurt females. That is your duty right because,   
  
after all, we are the weaker sex right? So what are you going to do now   
  
Saotome-kun?"  
  
*you..have..no..right..acting..like..this*  
  
Ranma growled once more as he tightened his grip on the buckets and it forced   
  
his knuckles to pure white as anger surged all around him.  
  
Nabiki chuckled lightly as she leaned toward him.  
  
"You can't do diddle squat and you know it. Because if you do, I am sure I can  
  
have Akane and the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew to come after you. After all,   
  
making any little mistake with me can cause the biggest consequence in your   
  
life."  
  
*he can beat those clowns in his sleep*  
  
Nabiki leaned closer while Ranma shivered, not of fear, but the rage that wants   
  
to boil over.  
  
*bitch*  
  
"If you think you have been through hell Ranma-kun, well you got another thing   
  
coming to you. I can make it so your soul is ripped apart and make you scream in   
  
agony and that I can do with a snap of my fingers. You think I'm afraid of your   
  
fist. Sorry big boy, but you are way out of your league if you want to challenge   
  
me. Its not brawns anymore hun, its brains, and that is what you lack. After   
  
all, like you said you a martial artist doesn't need school, he needs to master   
  
his art…"  
  
*oh, just wait*  
  
*you'll get your's*  
  
Nabiki leaned even closer until he her mouth was right next to his ear and she   
  
talked in a more lower tone, with a seductive voice as the breathe of her mouth   
  
tickled his ear.  
  
"Don't cross me Saotome-kun. Every little mistake you make, I will know…and you   
  
will pay hun. So instead of fighting me…submit to me… I'm sure it will be a lot   
  
more fun… and perhaps more pleasurable… for you…and maybe even me…"  
  
*not on your life, slut*  
  
Nabiki had her hands stroking his back while lowering itself lower and lower and   
  
as she finished her speech, she brought a hand to reach Ranma's ass and pinched   
  
it.  
  
Ranma nearly jumped up in the air and was about to spill the water, but his   
  
instinct took over as he fought for balance, which in the end he slowly succeeded   
  
in.  
  
Nabiki smirked once more as she leaned back and clapped her hands.  
  
"Bravo Saotome-kun, it seems your martial arts never fail you…except oh what is   
  
that..oh yes..except when it fails to me."  
  
Nabiki put her hands on her chest to emphasize the point.  
  
*well, that is easily solved*  
  
Ranma just shook with rage and as he spoke, his voice trembled in fury and   
  
vehemence.  
  
"Why..why don't…don't you go to class…Nabiki…"  
  
*before I take you to the hospital*  
  
Nabiki pouted slightly while putting hands on her hips once more.  
  
"You want me to leave so soon Ranma? Well, no matter, you see this school   
  
belongs to me, so does the teachers so they don't care how late I am, so I don't   
  
need to worry, but since I'm still in a good mood today, out of your sake   
  
Saotome-kun, I'll leave and be careful about those buckets…you don't want to   
  
trigger your curse outside of class right?"  
  
*I could care less*  
  
Nabiki winked seductively at Saotome-kun while lifting a finger to kiss it and   
  
pressing it to Ranma's mouth.  
  
"I'll see you later…Saotome-kun…"  
  
Nabiki continued her walk once more as she lazily swung her hips while crossing   
  
her arms.  
  
*oh, no, bitch, you'll be seeing ME later*  
  
Ranma snarled as he still shook with fury, but as she disappeared down the   
  
hallway, Ranma slowly closed his eyes and tried to relax himself through   
  
meditative techniques that he learned while at some Buddhist temple.   
  
"Got to relax….can't let Nabiki get to me…can't let her…I just can't…"  
  
As Ranma took deep breathes and slowly let it out, some of the angry slowly   
  
burned off, but still a lingering hate still boils in him as his knuckles   
  
changed to a purple color from the bruise that was starting to form from the   
  
tightening grip of the buckets.  
  
"…Nabiki…you and I will settle…this…I promise…"  
  
*soon, "Nabi-chan," very soon you and I will have words; and it won't be   
  
pretty, for not you.*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Later that day...  
  
Nabiki had been waiting at the coffee shop she frequented for an hour.  
  
Time was money and the person who called her here had _better_ make the wait   
  
worth it. A voice behind her then grabbed her attention.  
  
"Sorry I kept you waiting, Nabi-chan, had to change before I got here."  
  
"OK, Saotome, what the hell makes you think you can kee-kake-", said   
  
Nabiki. As Ranma-chan, with a very nice forest-green sundress, sits down on   
  
the stool next to her, Nabiki started to babble incoherently. Ranma ordered a  
  
glass of water.  
  
"Oh, did the widdle Nabi-chan's bwain bweak?" Ranma-chan said in a   
  
"baby voice." Then, in a condesending tone, she added "Good. You've been in   
  
need of a wake-up call for as long as I've known you." And then, in a whisper,  
  
"Damn high heels. Only worn them for 15 minutes and already hate the cursed things."  
  
Ranma-chan started to rub her feet as she took off green inch-high high heels.  
  
"Does this dress look good on me?" she asked Nabiki. She got a nod. "Good. Mom   
  
said I'd look good in this but I didn't believe her. I'll need to get some more."  
  
Taking up her glass, Ranma-chan started her water  
  
"Wha-Wha-What? What's going on!?!" Nabiki all but screamed at her   
  
companion. Something was wrong here, maybe another Ranma-chan clone had been made.   
  
That would definately explain this.. whatever it was.  
  
"Ah, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. I would have thought you could've guessed by now."  
  
Ranma-chan said in a pitying tone, then added, with a lit in her voice, "Oh, well.  
  
Just means I have more explaining to do."  
  
Ranma-chan continues in a leaturing voice. "Now, what do I do when I am   
  
faced with a problem I cannot solve? Think on it, I've got plenty of time."  
  
Nabiki then scoughed, "You find a way to win, duh. Why do you think I make  
  
so much cash betting on you?"   
  
  
  
*not this time, bitch*  
  
Ranma-chan starts again, emotionlessly. "Wrong. The rules have been changed.   
  
I'm in control. Now, answer the question." The last word was puncuated by Ranma-chan's   
  
skin starting to glow and the room starting to get cold, fast. The half-empty glass in  
  
Ranma-chan's hand started forming ice-crystals.  
  
Nabiki was getting nervous now. She thought long and hard on her next comment.  
  
"You analyze what is wrong, you think of a way to counter it, and you win."  
  
The cold stopped and the room was warm again.  
  
Ranma-chan looked amused. "hmhmm. Well, for a fight, anyway. Now, how about   
  
outside the fight?"  
  
Amazed the talk lasted this long and at the new question, Nabiki perdictably   
  
said "OUTSIDE the fight? Puh-leaze, you couldn't solve any of your problems. That's   
  
why you live out your life as my sister's punching bag and my cash cow."  
  
In a haughty voice, Ranma-chan answered "Really? I can think of one instance.   
  
It was a little much, but I was young and I didn't have a lot of options."  
  
In an equally haughty voice, Nabiki asked "Oh, really? Do tell?"  
  
Ranma-chan paused, took a deep breath, looked Nabiki straight in the eye and   
  
said "mroew."   
  
"The neko-ken? That is what you are talking about?" Nabiki asked.   
  
"Oh, yes. But you need to go a little bit deeper," Ranma-chan sing-songed.  
  
This is getting annoying, Nabiki thought. She then snapped out, "What?   
  
You make up personalities that can solve your ploblems for you!?!"  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said 'bingo'," Ranma-chan said. "You get the prize, Nabi-chan. The   
  
knowledge of how many 'me's are in me. Are yuo done with your coffee? Akane is   
  
cooking tonight and both of us need an excuse to not eat at home."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Not this again. Nabi-chan, you need to work on how many surprises you can take.  
  
Shell-shocked is certainly not you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Taking the last of her water, Ranma-chan splashed Nabiki. While Nabiki stuppered,   
  
a annoyed Ranma-chan said "Rise and shine, Nabi-chan. Pay for your coffee. We need to get   
  
moving and the world waits for no one."  
  
Placing a 500-yen coin on the table, Ranma-chan then put her shoes back on and   
  
headed for the door.  
  
Nabiki scowled, took out a 1000-yen note(it was a frappacino), slammed it on the  
  
table, and followed Ranma-chan out.  
  
On the street..   
  
"So, where do you want to go? You have all my money, so you're paying,"   
  
Ranma-chan said.  
  
"Like hell, I've seen how you eat!" Nabiki turned around, but Ranma-chan   
  
stopped her. "Let go, Saotome-kun." The demand was soaked in venom.   
  
"Check your purse."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said-"  
  
"I heard you, but why?" The Saotome Smirk was Nabiki's only answer. "Well?"  
  
More smirking. "Fine. I'll check." Nabiki opened her purse to find atop the usual  
  
clutter, a changepurse. Looking at Ranma-chan, she upened the changepurse.   
  
Inside were 15 10,000-yen notes and an ATM card with the number "8421" written   
  
on the paper sleeve.  
  
"You have all my money in that purse. I never said anything about the chump  
  
change that Ranma has." Ranma-chan saw that Nabiki had been surprised again so she   
  
grabbed the middle Tendo's wrist again and headed for the park. 


End file.
